1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a video/audio module for a flat-panel display, and more particularly to a video/audio module that has simple mechanisms for securely equipping to the monitor, meanwhile the module is able to receive external video/audio signals and to display those signals by the monitor.
2. Related Art
In accordance with the increasing popularity of multimedia peripheral equipment of personal computers, the original dull expression form of data or information in the computer has changed. For example, the original text displaying mode is replaced with a multimedia displaying mode by cooperating with various video/audio devices.
Usually, the monitor is used as an image displaying apparatus, and the speakers are for providing sounds, but how to integrate the monitor and the speakers into a single multi-function apparatus is always a point that people want to improve.
Installing two speakers respectively at two opposite sides of a monitor is a general technique for integrating the monitor and the speakers, whereby the user does not need to purchase the speakers and the monitor individually. However, such a general technique is only suitable for a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor, not for a flat-panel display. Furthermore, once the speakers or the monitor are damaged, it is difficult to repair or replace them.
For a flat-panel display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, equipping it with an external video/audio module for playing sounds and receiving external video signals is a common way to integrate the speakers and the monitor. The conventional video/audio module has complex mechanisms to connect with the monitor, however the production cost of the video/audio module is extremely high. On the other hand, the conventional video/audio module is only provided with metal points to electrically connect with the monitor to form a signal communication between the module and monitor, and there is no extra auxiliary means to enhance the stability of the electrical connection when the module is equipped to the monitor. Such an unstable connection easily causes interference such as feedback in the speakers installed inside the module.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a video/audio module for a flat-panel display so as to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
An objective of the invention is to provide a video/audio module for equipping a flat-panel display, the module has simple mechanisms to securely connect with the monitor, and also provides a stable electrical communication between itself and the monitor. The video/audio module is further able to receive external video or audio signals and then displays those signals by the monitor or speakers that are installed in the module.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.